Remembering Sunday  John Cena  Music One Shot
by kittykins666
Summary: John Cena music one shot - "Remembering Sunday by All Time Low feat. Juliette Simms.


**"Remembering Sunday"**  
>(feat. Juliet Simms)<p>

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
>Started making his way past 2 in the morning<br>He hasn't been sober for days_

I fell down the stairs of my own house, I know I shouldn't be drunk right now I mean; it was a one night stand; but this one was different than the others. Knowing hardly anything about her and the chance of not ever seeing her again is driving me insane.

Her name is Louise, she is gorgeous. Her natural long wavy black hair and her deep blue eyes just make your heart melt. She is the one I love. I saw her the first time 6 weeks ago at a bar that I normally go to and we talked and she would lead me on then back down that was until last week when we had sex. I felt the need to see her again so I went back to the bar but she wasn't there and hasn't been for the past week and it's driving me crazy, I just need to see her again even if we don't have sex, there is just something about that woman.

Leaning now into the breeze  
>Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees<br>They had breakfast together  
>But two eggs don't last<br>Like the feeling of what he needs

I pulled myself off of the floor with the help of the banister and walked into the kitchen where I wanted to see her once more making me breakfast like she did the next morning after our first and more than likely last time. Louise in my purple shirt from work was a loss of words moment, she was truly stunning. How have I let a female affect me this much? My phone rang.

"Hello?" I slurred.

"John, I know who she is. Louise Span. She lives in Oaklyn Street." My drunken heart raced, as I hung up on whoever called. I stumbled to the lounge room and crashed on the couch, only to dream of her.

Now this place seems familiar to him  
>She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin<br>She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs  
>Left him dying to get in<p>

I awoke to next door's dog barking I groaned as my hang over gotten louder. I walked into the kitchen making a sandwich to eat when I looked at the clock, it was 4 in the morning, I sighed. I went to reach for the bottle of Blue Label Johnny Walker when the memory of the phone call came back. "Oaklyn Street." I smiled and the butterflies returned to my stomach. I need to sober up and eat something then I'll go see her. Oaklyn Street is a 2 hour drive from here but I'd go there for only Louise.

Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
>My calling, I'm calling at night<br>I don't mean to be a bother,  
>But have you seen this girl?<br>She's been running through my dreams  
>And it's driving me crazy, it seems<br>I'm going to ask her to marry me

I drove past the other streets in hope to see the street name 'Oaklyn'. The butterflies grew worse now that I am closer to seeing her again. Of the days that she has been on my mind and the nights that she has been in my dreams I am this close to seeing her again. But once I see her what am I going to do? How am I going to approach this? What will she do when she sees me? We both agreed it was only to be a one night stand so why am I doing this? I can't get her off of my mind but I can't tell her that. Her piercing blue eyes and long wavy black hair her full lips, I can't wait to kiss them lips, my heart started to race. Thunder started to roll over the sky.

Even though she doesn't believe in love,  
>He's determined to call her bluff<br>who could deny these butterflies?  
>They're filling his gut<p>

Finally 'Oaklyn Street' I turned left and saw that there were a few unfinished built homes which makes it easier to find her. I pulled into the first drive way on the right hand side and got out of my car.

"Now John it may not be her house... remember that." I told myself as I walked up the steps to the front door the butterflies got more intense. I knocked breathing in really deep.

"Hello?" Asked an older woman from the now open door.

"Hi, my name is John and I'm looking for a girl."

"I'm Sarah, thanks for asking."

"Sorry, I'm just kind of in a rush you know? There's this girl I met almost two months ago and I think I'm in love with her and her name is Louise, I've been told she lives in this street... Do you know her?" I said quickly; wanting to find her as soon as possible. She sighed.

"I'm sorry John." She said sadly and closed the door in my face while I protested. She didn't have to do that. She can tell me. Why didn't she? I groan and walk away from that house.

Waking the neighbours, unfamiliar faces  
>He pleads though he tries<br>but he's only denied  
>now he's dying to get inside<p>

I don't understand why she did that a simple 'no' would have worked. I sighed as I sat in my car I pulled out the GPS to look for other streets that make have sounded like 'Oaklyn.' but nothing. I looked at the window to see Sarah watching me; I didn't bother to put my seatbelt on as I was only going to go next door. I started up the car and reversed out of her drive way and into the next knocked on the door

Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
>My calling, I'm calling at night<br>I don't mean to be a bother,  
>But have you seen this girl?<br>She's been running through my dreams  
>And it's driving me crazy, it seems<br>I'm going to ask her to marry me

"May I help you?" This older then Sarah woman looked me up and down with a distasteful look on her face, I cleared my throat.

"Um... I was wondering if you knew if a Louise Span?" the old woman's face dropped.

"I'm sorry." She said as if she was scared and closed the door and I found myself protesting once again.

"What the hell?" I said. "I'm not giving up." I said as I walked to the next house and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" a cute little 6 year old "How may I help you? My name is Tasha." She put out her hand out to shake mine, I thought she was so cute, I shook her hand.

"Hi Tasha, my name is John... I was wondering if you knew a girl by the name of Louise?"

"Mommy says she moved away and isn't coming back." I sighed. "Everyone is upset about it. There was a man 5 months ago who moved and no one cried for him." My eyebrows furred; confused. I bent down to Tasha level, so we were eye to eye.

"Can I please talk to your mommy?" I asked as it started to rain.

"MOMMY!"

The neighbors said she moved away  
>Funny how it rained all day<br>I didn't think much of it then  
>But it's starting to all make sense<br>Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds  
>Are following me in my desperate endeavour<br>To find my whoever, wherever she may be

Naomi patted my back while we sat on the couch that was on her porch as I cried. "When did she die?"

"Yesterday. The police say that she was drunk when she crashed into the school bus. I'm so sorry John. She was a lovely woman. Normally she never would have gotten behind the wheel drunk. She had never done anything like that before."  
><em>[Juliet Simms:]<em>  
>I'm not coming back (forgive me)<br>I've done something so terrible  
>I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)<br>But you'd expect that from me  
>I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm)<br>Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind  
>Keeping an eye on the world,<br>From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now  
>I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head<p>

I went back to my car and with my tears still running free, I went home there was nothing for me here, if the woman I am in love with is gone.

_[Alex Gaskarth:]_  
>Well I guess I'll go home now...<br>I guess I'll go home now...  
>I guess I'll go home now...<br>I guess I'll go home


End file.
